fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightingale (2018)
The Nightingale is a 2018 Australian period drama film written, directed, and co-produced by Jennifer Kent. Storyline Plot Set in 1825, Clare, a young Irish convict woman, chases a British officer through the rugged Tasmanian wilderness, bent on revenge for a terrible act of violence he committed against her family. On the way she enlists the services of an Aboriginal tracker named Billy, who is also marked by trauma from his own violence-filled past. Genres * Adventure * Drama * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * K-16 (Finland) * 18 (Ireland) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-18 (Taiwan) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Nightingale 2018 poster 1.jpg The Nightingale 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Jennifer Kent Writing Credits * Jennifer Kent Cast * Aisling Franciosi - Clare * Sam Claflin - Hawkins * Baykali Ganambarr - Billy * Damon Herriman - Ruse * Harry Greenwood - Jago * Ewen Leslie - Goodwin * Charlie Shotwell - Eddie * Michael Sheasby - Aidan * Matthew Sunderland - Davey * Magnolia Maymuru - Lowanna * Christopher Stollery - Major Bexley * Nathaniel Dean - Stoakes * Claire Jones - Harriet * Luke Carroll - Archie * Dallas Mugarra - Lowanna's Husband Producers * Ben Browning (executive producer) * Kristina Ceyton (producer) * Jason Cloth (executive producer) * Amanda Crittenden (line producer) * Jim Everett (associate producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (executive producer) * Brenda Gilbert (executive producer) * Steve Hutensky (producer) * Jennifer Kent (producer) * Bruna Papandrea (producer) * Andrew Pollack (executive producer) Details Country * Australia Language * English * Irish * Aboriginal Release Dates * September 6, 2018 (Italy) (Venice Film Festival) (premiere) * September 23, 2018 (Italy) (Milan) * October 13, 2018 (Australia) (Adelaide Film Festival) (premiere) * January 25, 2019 (USA) (Sundance Film Festival) * January 31, 2019 (Netherlands) * March 7, 2019 (USA) (Miami Film Festival) * March 19, 2019 (USA) (Australian International Screen Forum NY) * April 20, 2019 (USA) (San Francisco International Film Festival) * May 18, 2019 (USA) (Seattle International Film Festival) * May 19, 2019 (USA) (Chicago Critics Film Festival) * June 9, 2019 (Australia) (Sydney Film Festival) * July 27, 2019 (Israel) (Jerusalem Film Festival) * August 2, 2019 (USA) (limited) * August 4, 2019 (Australia) (Melbourne International Film Festival) * August 29, 2019 (Australia) * September 12, 2019 (Taiwan) * September 29, 2019 (New Zealand) * November 9, 2019 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 14, 2019 (UK) (Brighton Film Festival) * November 15, 2019 (Poland) (Camerimage International Film Festival) * November 23, 2019 (Sweden) (Gavle Horror Film Festival) * November 29, 2019 (UK) (limited) * November 29, 2019 (Ireland) * November 29, 2019 (Norway) Trailer Release Date * May 23, 2019 Home Media Release Date * January 27, 2020 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office The Nightingale has grossed $661,809 worldwide. Critical response The film has a 7.3 rating on IMDb and an 87% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Causeway Films * Made Up Stories * Adelaide Film Festival (in association with) * BRON Studios (in association with) * FilmNation Entertainment (in association with) * Screen Australia (support) * Screen Tasmania (support) * The South Australian Film Corporation (support) * Creative Wealth Media Finance (support) Distributors * Transmission Films (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * IFC Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Vertigo Releasing (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Vertigo Releasing (2020) (UK) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 136 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.37:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films